Spring Day Yoongi
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Bagi seorang Kim Seokjin, si anak Daegu Min Yoongi, adalah musim seminya. Awal musim semi yang membawa kehangatan, membuat semua bunga bermekaran dan awal yang cerah. bad summary. hehe. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


Title : Spring Day Yoongi

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Kim Seokjin

-Min Yoongi

Warning:

Date:

_Story Start Begin… 

Anak-anak Bangtan sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya karena baru saja comeback. Tampil di berbagai acara musik dan pulang membawa tropi. Selalu pulang tengah malam atau bahkan hampir menjelang pagi, lalu harus berangkat lagi ke acara musik yang lain walaupun mereka baru saja tidur beberapa jam dan pulang membawa tropi lagi.  
Seokjin selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada yang lain selarut apapun mereka pulang dari kegiatan yang padat. Kalaupun dia tidak memasak untuk sarapan para member, ia akan membuat kopi, duduk berlama-lama di meja dapur sampai anak-anak yang lain mulai bangun satu-satu.  
Tapi hari ini ia hanya menuang segelas air dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu pergi ke salah satu kamar member. Dorm mereka sudah pindah beberapa waktu yang lalu dan merubah tatanan kamar lagi. Sekarang yang berbagi kamar hanya Jimin dan Hoseok juga Taehyung dan Jungkook, sisanya punya kamar sendiri.  
Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Setelah sekian lama satu kamar dengan Min Yoongi dan sekarang ia harus tidur sendiri, rasanya ada yang beda. Mereka jadi tidak pernah berbagi satu laptop untuk menonton film berdua lagi, tidak ada lagi pandangan punggung Yoongi yang sibuk menatapi garapannya dan ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk Yoongi ketika tidur. Kim Seokjin kehilangan kehangatannya. Walaupun hanya terpisah kamar.  
Jadi ia sekarang membuka kamar seseorang itu dan langsung di sambut kamar yang gelap, penerangan satu-satunya hanya dari laptop yang masih menyala. Jam dinding di dapur tadi masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi ketika Seokjin melihat dan masih ada banyak waktu sebelum jadwal mereka jam sembilan nanti.  
Ia menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu, melihat pemiliknya yang tidur menyamping dengan balutan selimut yang menutupi hanya sampai lengannya. Seokjin tersenyum lalu naik ke atas ranjang, ikut bergabung ke dalam selimut dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
Ia menggumam, "Ah, aku begitu merindukanmu, Min Suga."  
Yoongi membuka setengah matanya karena terkejut, ia menyalakan lampu di mejanya lalu melirik tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Seokjin yang memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali mematikan lampu dan merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan si hyung tertua.  
"Kau mengejutkanku, hyung."  
Seokjin terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bogoshipda."  
"Nado." Gumam Yoongi, membalas pelukan Seokjin.

Pagi itu hujan. Langitnya begitu gelap, sehingga kamar Yoongi masih tampak gelap walaupun sudah jam tujuh pagi.  
Seokjin membuka mata dan masih mendapati Yoongi meringkuk dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. Yang lebih muda hanya bergerak sedikit, menyamankan posisi untuk lebih tenggelam dalam dekapan Seokjin. Si hyung tertua terkekeh, gemas pada kekasihnya yang begitu lucu saat tidur. Ia menangkup pipi Yoongi, menciumi setiap bagian wajahnya sampai Yoongi mengerang terganggu yang hanya membuat Seokjin semakin tergelak.  
"Wake up, baby boy. Rise and shine." Kata Seokjin, mencubit gemas hidung yang punya senyum gula. "Kita ada jadwal jam sembilan, lho."  
"Hm." Gumam Yoongi tapi tidak membuka mata.  
Jadi Seokjin naik keatasnya, merendah dan memagut bibir manis Yoongi, memberinya kecupan malas yang turun sampai keleher. Mau tidak mau Yoongi tertawa karena geli, menangkup pipi Seokjin tapi tidak berusaha menghentikan kegiatannya.  
"Ok, hyung, aku bangun." Katanya dengan suara serak. Matanya yang masih setengah membuka mendapati Seokjin yang menatapnya balik, tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya lama. Yoongi meresponnya dengan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Seokjin, membuatnya mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.  
Lalu ciuman itu berhenti, digantikan mata yang saling tatap dan dihiasi senyuman. Seokjin mengecup kening Yoongi lama sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapnya lagi.  
"Selamat pagi, Min Yoongi."  
"Selamat pagi juga, hyung."

Bagi seorang Kim Seokjin, si anak Daegu Min Yoongi, adalah musim seminya. Awal musim semi yang membawa kehangatan, membuat semua bunga bermekaran dan awal yang cerah. Kehangatan musim semi itu hanya bisa Seokjin temukan kalau Yoongi ada di dekatnya. Paling tidak, ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Jadi ketika pindah dorm dan kamar dibagi, Seokjin pikir ia harus puas hanya dengan tidur di temani sugar glidernya.  
Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Seokjin bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ia bisa datang ke kamar semua member yang dia mau kalau bosan sendirian di kamar. Kadang ia ke kamar Hoseok dan Jimin, main kartu atau menonton acara lucu bersama Hoseok atau hanya sekedar membaca bersama Jimin. Kadang juga ke kamar adik-adik termudanya. Kalau tidak main apa saja, ya, Seokjin ikut tidur disana. Berdempetan satu kasur dengan Jungkook atau Taehyung. Dia bahkan datang ke kamar Namjoon, cuma menumpang untuk main game di ponsel kalau Namjoon terlihat sedang sibuk menekuni laptop atau mengajaknya bermain game di komputer kalau Namjoon sedang senggang.  
Dari semua itu, tentu saja kamar Yoongi adalah tempat yang paling sering dia datangi. Kalau saja Seokjin itu adalah sebuah baterai, maka Yoongi, kamar Yoongi atau tempat-tempat dimanapun Yoongi berada adalah tempat pengisian ulang energinya. Seokjin bisa melakukan apapun disana. Ia bisa main game. Ia bisa menonton film. Ia bisa tidur berpelukan dengan Yoongi, memandangi wajah seriusnya ketika ia fokus ke laptop, melihat senyumnya ketika ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan bahkan Seokjin bisa bercinta dengan Yoongi nya.  
Setiap pagi, ia perlu memeluk Yoongi untuk mengisi ulang energi musim seminya. Perlu ciuman selamat pagi dari Yoongi untuk menghangatkan harinya. Jadi setelah pagi tadi ia mengisi penuh energinya, ia segera bangkit ke dapur sementara Yoongi pergi ke kamar mandi.  
Di dapur sudah ada Namjoon, duduk santai dengan segelas sereal hangat di hadapannya. Ia meneguknya sekali sebelum membawa atensinya kepada hyung tertua mereka yang sedang menyiapkan dua gelas sereal.  
"Tidur di kamar Suga hyung?"  
Seokjin mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Aku terbangun jam tiga lalu tiba-tiba jadi rindu padanya. Jadi aku mengisi energiku kesana."  
"Aih." Sahut Namjoon lalu mendengus. Ia meneguk lagi serealnya yang sudah tinggal separuh. "Just sleep kan, hyung?"  
"Kau mendengar suara desahan?" Tanya Seokjin, menatapnya dengan dua sereal hangat di masing-masing tangan.  
Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Kurasa aku tidak dengar apa-apa."  
"That's the point, Joon." Kata Seokjin, terkekeh geli. Namjoon mengangkat bahunya lagi dan tidak bertanya lebih.  
Kemudian para member mendatangi dapur satu persatu. Seokjin menanyai mereka apa ingin dibuatkan sereal juga dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias. Yoongi datang paling akhir, masih mengenakan piyama seperti yang lain tapi sudah lebih segar. Seokjin langsung meletakkan gelas sereal di depannya yang langsung di balas dengan senyuman terima kasih.  
Lalu mereka mulai bersiap setelah Namjoon bilang dapat pesan dari manajer kalau mereka akan segera berangkat.  
Mereka selesai bersiap tak lama kemudian tepat saat manajer membuka pintu dorm. Lalu mereka berangkat untuk menyelesaikan jadwal.

Hari ini adalah goodbye stage dan mereka dapat libur dua hari. Jadi malam itu setelah mereka sampai di dorm, Seokjin langsung rebahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Belum mandi apalagi ganti baju. Ia sangat lelah tapi ingat kalau sumber penyemangatnya tidak ikut pulang ke dorm. Tadi Yoongi ingin diturunkan di studionya, katanya ada pekerjaan yang nanggung sekali minta di selesaikan dan dia pergi untuk melakukan itu. Makanya Seokjin jadi tidak bersemangat walaupun sekedar untuk mandi.  
Tapi Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya yang belum di kunci, memanggilnya dan membuatnya mengangkat kepala sambil rebahan.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Seokjin.  
"Semuanya sudah selesai mandi. Giliranmu, hyung." Jawab Hoseok.  
Seokjin mengangguk. "Ok. Sebentar lagi aku akan mandi. Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah."  
Si pemuda Jung menyahut dengan 'ok' sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu kamar hyung nya. Seokjin menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dengan malas-malasan menuju kamar mandi.  
Saat ia melewati kandang sugar glidernya, Seokjin berhenti. "Apa aku menyusulnya saja ke studio?"  
Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Seokjin cepat-cepat mandi, memakai jeans hitam dan kaos yang dilapisi dengan mantel coklat panjang. Saat ia keluar kamar, ada Taehyung yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Taehyung menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.  
"Mau kemana, hyung, jam segini?" Tanyanya.  
"Menyusul Yoongi." Jawab Seokjin sekenanya sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.  
Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati kalau begitu, hyung."  
"Iya." Katanya lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.  
Tempat studio Yoongi ada di kantor agensi, dan kantor agensi jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit. Jadi, Seokjin sudah sampai tak lama kemudian. Ia berdiri di depan lab genius Yoongi, melihat di balik pintunya yang tidak menampakkan apa-apa selain siluet hitam seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya.  
Seokjin mengetuk pintunya, dan begitu pintu terbuka, wajah heran Yoongichi nya langsung menyambut.  
"Seokjin hyung?"  
"Wae?"  
"Sedang apa disini?"  
"Menemui mu tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih bingung di pintu studio. Seokjin melepas mantelnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak melihatmu, makanya aku kemari. You know it so well."  
Yoongi menghela nafas dan menghampiri Seokjin setelah menutup pintu. "Kau bisa menelponku saja, hyung. Tidak perlu sampai datang kemari."  
"Aku takut kau sibuk dan tidak menjawab panggilanku. Seperti yang sudah-sudah." Jawab Seokjin sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. Yoongi tidak menyangkal pernyataan yang itu. Memang kalau dia sudah sibuk, ponsel berbunyi di sebelahnya saja ia tidak peduli. "Lagipula aku ingin melihatmu langsung. Tidak boleh?"  
"Bukannya tidak boleh,"  
Seokjin terkekeh dengan mata terpejam, kemudian ia membuka matanya untuk menatap Yoongi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya pelan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah bisa tidur karena sudah melihatmu. Jadi aku akan tidur, kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, kok."  
Yoongi menghela nafasnya sambil mengangguk. Ia mengusap pipi Seokjin sebelum akhirnya kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi.  
Studio itu kembali sunyi. Hanya memperdengarkan suara ketikan keyboard yang Yoongi tekan dan nafas teratur Seokjin yang tidur di sofa. Setelah beberapa lamanya, Yoongi melepaskan headphonenya. Ia melirik penanda waktu yang ada di komputernya, 01:30. Ia berbalik dan menatap Seokjin, menghela nafas dan menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan pekerjaannya.  
Ia berjongkok di dekat Seokjin, tersenyum lalu mengambil mantelnya dan menyelimuti Seokjin yang tidak bergeming. Tangannya belum lepas dari mantel yang masih di pegangnya ketika tangan lain menariknya. Yoongi terkejut sedikit sebelum ia mendengar suara tawa.  
"Terkejut?" Tanya Seokjin. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas sambil naik keatas Seokjin, membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin.  
"No way." Jawabnya.  
Seokjin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia tertawa pelan. Jenis tawa yang Yoongi suka. "Kau adalah laki-laki yang membosankan, Min Yoongi."  
"Tapi kau tidak pernah bosan padaku." Kata Yoongi, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin dengan mata sipitnya.  
"Never."  
Tangan Seokjin menangkup pipi Yoongi sementara bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya menatap Yoongi lekat, memperhatikan semua bagian wajahnya seolah ia akan memahatnya di kepalanya. Yoonginya sangat manis, sangat cantik, seperti semua bunga di musim semi. Walaupun kalau ia mengatakannya secara langsung dengan orangnya, Yoongi akan menggerutu dna menyuruhnya diam seperti biasa. Laki-laki tsundere nya yang manis.  
Jadi ia membawa Yoongi mendekat, menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Yoongi, lama dan lembut. Yoongi menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Seokjin yang manis sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir dia merasakannya.  
Seokjin kemudian melepas ciuman mereka lalu menatap Yoongi lagi sambil tersenyum.  
"Apa aku hari ini sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Kalau kau adalah pusat tata suryaku? Kalau kau adalah musim panasku? Sumber energi-"  
Yoongi menutup mulut Seokjin dengan tangan untuk menghentikannya bicara. Ia tersenyum. "Berhentilah, hyung. Just say it."  
"Baiklah. I Love You, Min Yoongi."  
"Love you too, Kim Seokjin."  
Dan ia membiarkan Seokjin memeluknya dengan erat.  
Min Yoongi adalah musim semi untuk Kim Seokjin, pembawa kehangatan dimanapun ia berada. Di dekatnya dan dalam pelukannya.  
======END======


End file.
